


Mon Chaton

by voidchivk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat can't get a break, Ends with tooth rotting fluff, F/M, Marinette assumes the wrong thing, More than Gabriel does anyway, Plagg really cares about Adrien, Reveal, puns, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidchivk/pseuds/voidchivk
Summary: After the death of his mother, Adrien try's his best to weekly visit her grave with her favorite flowers, marigolds. However, what's a guy suppose to do when it's not penciled into his schedule? As Chat, he ends up stealing a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng's flowers, leading to a misunderstanding.Based on the prompt "Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the "girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and I'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a graveyard" AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, when I was going through my computer I found this half written fic. So, once I decided it was (semi) decent, I decided to publish it. So please enjoy!

_Beep...beep...beep_

  
The constant beeping of the heart monitor was Adrien’s last tether to the reality. So much had changed so fast, so quickly. He gripped his mother’s hand, the only part of her untouched by the horrific accident.

  
“Mama, plea-please don't leave me,” he sputtered out, tears forming in his eyes. Adrien squeezed her hand, afraid that too much force would shattered her.  
  
“Don't worry, mon Chaton,” his mother said in a voice just above a whimper. Upon hearing his mother’s nickname for him, the floodgates broke and Adrien could no longer hold back the tears.

  
Louise smiled at her son, the bruises not weakening the smile that propelled her to place as the top model of Paris. “I'll always be with you, no matter what happens.” She coughed, and then continued on. “In both the miraculous moments and the not so miraculous moments, I will be watching over you. Just promise me-”

  
Another coughing fit came over her. Louise Agreste wrestled for her composure one last time. Once it had ended, her eyes met Adrien’s, the colors of springtime leaves meeting each other. “Promise me you'll never lose your sense of excitement.”

  
“I promise, Mama, I promise,” Adrien said. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too, mon Chaton.” And with those words, the final breath escaped Louise Agreste lips.

  
_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

  
As she flat lined, a nurse prided Adrien's hand out of his mother's. The doctor rushed over to her, but nothing could be done.

  
“I'm sorry…”

  
“She's flatlining…”

  
“I'm sorry…”

  
“Time of death…”

  
“I'm sorry…”

  
Adrien couldn't take it anymore, the practiced apologies from the nurses, the noise of the machines, even Father’s silence from the corner. He ran out the room and into the hallway. He kept running until he reached an unoccupied room. Then, he cried.

  
He cried about the memories he still had, of them playing in the gardens and watching anime. He cried about how quickly she been ripped away from him. He cried about the future they could no longer have, no wedding or grandchildren for her.

  
As his tears fell, Adrien relived the moments of tonight. Being rustled out of bed my Nathalie in the dead of night. Hearing the announcement that his mom suffered a broken spine and punctured lung from a car accident after a late night photo shoot. Arriving at the hospital and finding a broken version of his Mama.

  
The only way Adrien could response was crying. So, in the dimly lit sterile hospital room, he cried until Gorilla found him and bought him back to Father, outside the room where Louise had passed on.

  
Gabriel Agreste, unable to look at his son due to the boy's resemblance to his late wife, simply said, “Let’s go home now, Adrien.”

  
Nodding, Adrien gave one last glance to the bed were the now cooling body of his mother laid. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. He would not say goodbye. Could not say good. And so, as he turned away, he muttered under his breath.

  
“I promise, I'll visit you weekly.”

  
\---

  
Adrien tried his best to honor his promise. At first, Nathalie always scheduled in his weekly visit. But, as school piled on more work and with more photo shoots, the visit was prioritized last. So, whenever it wasn't penciled in, Adrien was forced to find his own way to the cemetery. Lucky for him, there was a little cat who could lend a paw.

  
“Uh, hey Plagg?” Adrien called out to his Kwami.

  
“What is it, kid?” Plagg said as he eyed the drawer where Adrien kept the extra Camembert.

  
“It's just, uh, with all the extra photoshoots this week, I wasn't able to go do my visit. Do you think I could transform? I know Paris isn't in danger and it's not a patrol night, so if it's too selfish of a reason, I under-”

  
“Relax, kid,” Plagg said in a rather uncharacteristic somber tone, “I know how much this means to you. So, yes, you can transform.”

  
A smile grew on Adrien face. “Thank you so much! I promise, you’ll be getting extra Camembert once this is over. Plagg, claws out!”

  
Once the transformation into Chat Noir was done, he climbed out the window and into the Paris night.

  
However, halfway to the cemetery, Chat Noir realized he made a mistake. He landed on a rooftop and thought about his stupidity.

  
“Flowers, I forgot flowers! How can I visit my mom without flowers? It's too late for me to go buy some, plus my wallet doesn't transform with me. What am I supposed to do?”

  
Chat took in his surroundings and for once, a black cat was lucky. There, in front of him, was a garden filled with marigolds, his mother's favorite flower. He walked over to the meticulously cared for garden and finally recognized whose rooftop he was on: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  
An inner conflict sprung up within Chat, as he decided whether or not to take the flowers. Yes, what he was considering was technically stealing, but he knew if he asked, Marinette would say yes. She was just such a kind hearted person. In the end, Chat decided to follow the old saying, “it's better to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission” and became a cat burglar.

  
As he tried to pick a few flowers, he accidentally knocked over a chair. He hastily picked it up, hoping not to make too much noise.

  
However, luck was on his side tonight. For once, Marinette was fast asleep. All the patrolling and homework had finally caught up to her. It was hard to be the savior of Paris and get a solid eight hours. So, Chat’s worrying for was naught.

  
Quickly, he picked the flowers and then rushed off towards the cemetery. As he ran, he silently prayed Marinette wouldn’t notice the missing flowers.

  
That’s where his luck failed him. Sure, it took almost a day for Marinette to realize someone had messed with her flowers. However, the next evening, when the dark haired girl was watering them, she noticed a large shallow hole near the edge of the bed.

  
To Tikki, she wondered. “What type of animal managed to get up here and dig into my flowers?”

  
The little kwami shrugged and said, “I'm not sure Marinette. Maybe it was some kind of stray cat?”

  
Marinette thought about Tikki response and then said, “Oh, it really doesn't matter. I bet it was probably a one time thing anyway.”

  
Yeah, Marinette was a little off on that.

  
\---

  
Again, Nathalie had forgot to pencil in Adrien’s weekly visit to his mother. So, Adrien found himself pleading to Plagg.

  
“Plagg, I feel bad for asking, but do you think I could maybe-”

  
“KId, I’m gonna stop you right there. The answer is yes, always yes. You don’t have to feel bad about asking for this, okay? The powers of Chat Noir aren't just for fighting Akuma. As long as you don't abuse them, you’re allowed to use these powers for your own reasons, especially for one as pure as visiting your mother.”

  
Taken aback by Plagg’s kind statement, Adrien attempted to hug the little flying black creature. It was an awkward hug, as Adrien could barely remember the last time he received a hug.

  
Once it ended, Adrien shouted, “Plagg, claws out!” Then Chat Noir went out the window to visit his mom. However, he obviously didn't learn from last time’s mistake. Again, he found himself landing on top of Marinette’s house.

  
Chat smacked his own head as he said, “I can't believe I forgot to get flowers. For a second time. I feel really bad for taking these, but I'll make it up to Marinette somehow.”

  
He tried to silently pick some, but luck was not on his side. Yes, he kinda knocked over the chair for a second time, but unlike the previous visit, this time it woke up Marinette.

  
As Marinette rolled out of bed and headed outside to check on what the noise was, Chat Noir grabbed the flowers and leaped off the building. So, their paths didn't cross.

  
Once outside, Marinette found only the Paris skyline and another hole in her flower bed.

  
“Ugh, it looks like I'm going to have to put something out so that cat will leave my marigolds alone. But it's way too late for me to deal with that now.”

  
So, she turned around and went back inside, unaware of close she had been to seeing her partner.

  
Still, that wasn't the last time he visited her garden.

  
\---

  
For a couple weeks, Nathalie actually made time for Adrien’s weekly visit. So, he didn't have any more night time visits to Marinette’s garden. However, eventually Nathalie forgot about scheduling his visit to the cemetery, so Adrien was found himself in the night again. And, in the hustle and bustle of school work and modeling, unsurprisingly forgot to get flowers. And where else would Chat Noir end up other than the Marinette’s garden?

  
He really liked to be quiet, honestly. In his attempts to avoid the chair which tripped him up the first two times, Chat didn't see a newly placed pot of mint.

  
He then tripped over it and broke the pot, which resulted in a very loud crack echoing through the air.

  
“Ugh, I honestly mint well. I hope Marinette isn't too upset,” he muttered under his breath as he dusted himself off. The time it took him to get off the dust slowed him down considerably from the previous nights. So, it was no surprise when Marinette walked outside the moment Chat was picking the marigolds.

  
Marinette had been woken up by the sound of the pot breaking. She expected to find some mangy stray cat on the roof, not her mangy cat. In shock, the two both froze while maintaining eye contact.

  
Chat Noir was the one who lost the game of freeze. He grabbed the marigolds as he said in a rushed voice “SorryPrincessIdidn’tmeantostealbutIgottogoI’mtooprettyforjail.” As he rushed off, he left a very confused Marinette alone.

  
Marinette, still not fully awake, was having trouble taking in the scene before her. She hadn't fully contacted the spots yet of who was guilty of disturbing her flower beds.

  
“Now what was Chat Noir doing on my rooftop,” she asked as she watched him go. “Did he figure out that I'm Ladybug? Nah, he would've stuck around then.” She looked towards her flower bed and discovered something amidst.

  
“That mangy kitty was the one who’s been messing with my marigolds. Now why would he do that?” Frowning, Marinette chalked it up to Chat just being Chat and went back inside to catch up on some well deserved sleep. She quickly brushed off the whole incident. Besides, she figured now that Chat was caught in the act he'd stop.

  
Wrong.

  
About a week later, as she was taking Tikki to the garden, because ladybugs love marigolds, Marinette realized a few more were missing.

  
“I can't believe Chat Noir, taking my flowers. Why do you think he needs flowers?”

  
“I don't Marinette, but I'm sure he has his reason,” her Kwami Tikki said.

  
“Maybe he's visitings someone in a hospital. Or maybe someone got hurt and wanted to cheer them up. Or maybe-” Marinette paused as the most reasonable conclusion came to mind. “Tikki, what if Chat Noir has a girlfriend?”

  
“Marinette, you and I both know Chat only has eyes for Ladybug. Besides, would it really be the bad if he did. That would mean he finally got past his feelings for you.”

  
Marinette frowned a little. “Yea, I guess that would be a good thing, seeing how my heart belongs to Adrien.”

  
Truth be told, Marinette was a little sad to think about Chat Noir with another girl. It just felt weird for her partner to be with someone else. Plus, she was beginning to realize her obsession for Adrien wasn't probably that healthy. It was a little strange that his whole schedule was recorded in her room. How could a relationship start with one person was way too invested in the other? This led to her infatuation decreasing.

  
“You know what, Tikki? Next time Chat stops by for some flowers, I'm gonna talk to him. I wanna know the truth.”

  
\---

  
Turns out Marinette didn’t have to wait that long. After spending every night on the terrace waiting, with the expectation of her nights on patrol with Chat, a week later she caught him in the act. Sure, it may have been a little strange for her to hide behind a flower pot, but hey, you gotta work hard for results.

  
Whenever Chat leaned over to pick a flower, Marinette popped out. “So, what bring you to my roof for at least the third time, if not more?”

  
Chat leaped up in surprise. “Uh, hello, there, Princess, I didn’t think you’d be up at this hour.”

  
“And me not being awake is enough of an excuse to steal from my flower garden?”

  
A pause.

  
“You noticed.”

  
Marinette was livid. “Yes, I noticed that there was a gaping hole that continued to grow in the flower bed. And the broken mint pot. And you weren’t exactly quiet up here,” she explained.

  
The masked boy blushed and tried to justify his actions. “Well, you see, I was on my way to visit, uh, a certain special someone, and on the way there I realized I forgot flowers. It was too late for me to buy any. So, I lucked out when I arrived on your rooftop, and you had marigolds, which are her favorites. And then I kept forgetting flowers, so I just kept taking yours. I'm really sorry, Princess.”

  
Marinette zoned out after hearing the phrase “a certain special someone.

  
“Her? So I was right, these flowers were for your girlfriend.” Marinette paused to collect herself and then turned away from Chat. “Well, you probably don’t want to be late, so I’ll get out of your hair. Goodnight, Chat Noir,” Marinette said.

  
Honestly, she was sad to know that Chat had moved on from her. Sure, there was no way Chat would stay faithful to Ladybug when she kept turning him down, but still, Chat with another girlfriend was going to take some getting use to.

  
“Wait, a girlfriend? No, it’s not-” Marinette cut Chat off.

  
“Don’t worry, you don’t have to explain anything to me. I get why you’d want to keep her identity a secret, so Hawkmoth won’t go after her. Oh, and you can take the flowers too, as long as they’re going to good use.”

  
Marinette walked inside and left a very confused Chat Noir on the rooftop. He looks at the flowers, then grabbed a handful. As he made his way to the cemetery, he wished he had another opportunity to explain things to Marinette. She was one of the few people who he could call his friend, especially after that whole kung food incident. It pained Chat that she thought he was stealing her flowers for such a vain reason. Chat knew he had to set things right.

  
“Next time, I’ll explain myself.”

  
Alas, it wasn’t to be.

  
\---

  
“Seriously, you’re back again? How hard is it to remember to pick up some flowers during the day?” Marinette said as she again found Chat Noir on her roof.

  
“Harder than you’d think, Princess,” said Chat Noir. Look, it wasn’t his fault that Father had kept him working all day, thus keeping him from picking up the flower. Plus, he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see Marinette again. He enjoyed the way she acted around Chat over Adrien. Marinette was more confident and open. Being around Chat seemed to make her a little chattier (pun definitely intended.) and he desperately wanted to set things straight between them.

  
“So, did your special someone at least appreciate the flowers?”

  
“I like to think so.”

  
Satisfied with his answer, Marinette turned towards the door. “Well, feel free to take some flowers. Sorry I can't say and talk I've got this physics homework to do. I'm stuck on the fourth problem.”

  
“Maybe the answers B?” Chat said, close to revealing his identity there. Yes, he had already done this problem and was pawsitive the answer was B. And despite his desire to help his friend out, it would be kinda sucky for a homework problem to reveal his identity.

  
“Maybe you're right. Well, night Chat Noir,” Marinette said as she closed the door.

  
“Wait! I didn't get to explain that the flowers are actually for my mom.” His voice trailed off as he accepted that Marinette couldn't hear him.

  
“Next time. Next time I'll explain.”

  
As for Marinette, not knowing this mystery girl in Chat Noir’s life was being to be a thorn in her side. She tried to focus on physics, but she couldn't get the image of Chat Noir with someone else out her head.

  
She was plagued by the vision of Chat dramatically landing on some upscale apartment with marigolds at hand, knocking on the window of his beloved. He would wait for his love to let him instead. Then, Chat would most likely present the flowers, saying some pun like about how the girl had a heart of gold. This mystery girl would gladly accept them, and then the two would embrace each other, perhaps even kissing. The only real problem with the story was that Marinette wished she could be playing the role of Chat’s love.

  
Look, Marinette wasn't sure when her feelings began for Chat. But they were there, as bright as Chat’s polarizing green eyes. Maybe she had finally given up on Adrien and was looking for someone new. Or maybe she finally realized what was right in front of her the whole time. Whatever the case, Marinette feared she was too late.

  
And Chat, he Was upset over how the last meeting went down. Yes, he was grateful that Marinette hadn't gone and blabbed to Alya about his new “relationship”, but still, he wanted to clear the air between him and Marinette. So the next night, he was back at Marinette’s house, knocking on her window.

  
“Could you believe I just wanted some sleep,” a very tired Marinette said as she let Chat inside her room.

  
“I understand the importance of Chat naps, but I really want to explain the whole “girl-” Chat was cut off before he could finish talking.

  
“Girlfriend thing? You don't need to explain your love life to me. Although, I would like to make sure that this girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft.”

  
“Wait, you want to meet her? I'm not sure if that's pawsible-”

  
Marinette cut him off and said, “That’s where you're heading next, right? I'd like to tag along. Someone's got to make sure this girl deserves you.”

  
As touched as he was by Marinette's worrying about him, Chat had a small problem. It didn't seem like anything he could do could convince Marinette that he wasn't seeing someone, although if he did take her to his mother, well, that would certainly end that theory. On the downside, Marinette would figure out his identity, but all in all, Chat was okay with that. She proved by not telling Alya the whole “Chat has a girlfriend” thing that she was capable of keeping secrets.

  
And so, Chat decided it was time for two of the women in his life to meet.

  
“Sure, we can go see her. I honestly wasn't planning on visiting tonight, but I'm sure two visits in one week won't be a bad thing. Do you mind if I go get some flowers?”

  
“Sure, I'll meet you on the roof,” Marinette said. With that, Chat exited through the window. Marinette grabbed her jacket, cause there was no way she was going out in just her pjs, and her purse, so Tikki could tag along. Frantically, she brushed her hair back into her trademark ponytails, so she looked her best whenever she met Chat’s flame. Once ready, she headed towards the roof.

  
“Ready to go, Princess,” Chat asked as he extended a hand to her.

  
“Cool it on the “Princess”, I don't want your girlfriend to think I'm trying to steal you or anything,” Marinette said as she took his hand. “So how are we getting there?”

  
“Well, I think you'd grab onto my back. I mean, besides Ladybug, you're the only person I want to watch it.”

  
Marinette rolled her eyes at Chat’s flirty nature and latched herself onto the masked boy. Once Chat was sure Marinette was secure, he leaped off the roof.

  
Going with Chat was a different experience than swinging through the streets as Ladybug. It felt more grounded, like she was closer to the people Marinette swore to protect. She enjoyed every second of it, which couldn't be said for Chat.

  
Chat was racking his brain to think of a way to tell her the destination. With no words coming to mind, he decided it was better to show than tell. As he grew closer to the cemetery, doubt fostered in his head. What if Marinette laughed at him for visiting his mother?

  
He knew he was being silly, Marinette was too nice to do that, but still worry plagged him. Once they arrived at the gates of the cemetery, Chat knew Marinette was confused.

  
“Uh, Chat, is this some kind of joke,” she asked as Chat forced open the gates.

  
“No, I'm not kitten around. Follow me.”

  
Chat made his way down an all too familiar path until he arrived in the newer part of the cemetery. He then crouched down by a marble tombstone, still untouched by the wear and tear of time, and placed the marigolds down in front of it On it, it bore the inscription “Louise Agreste, Friend, Mother, Protector.”

  
“Plagg, claws in,” Chat said. And Adrien Agreste was left in his place, shocking Marinette.

  
“Hey, Mama. It's me again. I know I was just here yesterday, but this time I, uh, brought a friend with me. Her name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she can make the best pastries in all of Paris. She's also one of the nicest people I know, besides my Lady, of course,” Adrien said, addressing the tombstone.

  
It took Marinette a second to process everything. Essentially, Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste, which meant Marinette had fallen for the same dude twice. It also meant she assumed wrong about Chat Noir's relationship, since he was really only visiting his mama, which was really sweet. After everything sunk in, Marinette spoke up.

  
“Hello, Mrs. Agreste, it's a pleasure to met you. Your son is such a good friend of mine, although he does have some delinquent tendencies, like how he kept taking my marigolds. Although, now that I know they’re going to such a beautiful woman, he's fine.”

  
Adrien beamed at the way Marinette addressed his mama. Once Marinette crouched down to reach his level, she continued on.

  
“You should be proud of the amazing boy you raised. Not only is fencing, playing piano, modeling, and learning a whole another language, but he also protects Paris and is one of the best people I know. There's no one else I want protecting me when I'm out there as Ladybug.”

  
It was Adrien’s turn to be surprised. “You're my Lady?”

  
“Of course, mon chaton. But we'll talk later, I don't want to bore Mrs. Agreste with that conversation.”

  
“You know, that was her nickname for me too. Mon chaton, cause I was always kitten around.”

  
“So that's where you get all the puns from. And here I was thinking you were a good influence, Mrs. Agreste.”

  
Overall, Adrien was ecstatic. Marinette, or perhaps he should say his lady, was dealing with the shock that he visited his mom instead of a girlfriend.

  
“Well, it's kinda late, so Marinette and I should be leaving now. You ready to go, Marinette?”

  
“Sure, just one more thing. Mrs. Agreste, I promise you that I'll keep your son safe. I know he's a little reckless, but I'll make sure he makes it home everyday. It was a pleasure to met you.”

  
Adrien would be lying if he said he didn't tear up a little in the end. As they both stood up, they said “Tikki, spots on!” and “Plagg, claws out!”, respectively. Once the transform was over, Chat spoke up.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“For what?”

  
“For being the greatest partner I could ever have,” Chat said as he brushed the lingering tears away from his eyes. “It's been hard for me to deal with this all by myself. Thank you for being here to support me.”

  
“Oh, Chat, I'll always be there for you. So, we're good for next week?”

  
Again, Chat was puzzled. “What do you mean, next week?”

  
With a smirk, Ladybug turned back to the tombstone and said, “Well, I certainly want to visit my future mother in law again.”

  
After accidentally saying “future mother in law”, Ladybug covered her mouth, but her face wasn't as red as Chat Noir’s. “Uhhh, let's pretend I didn't say that and just leave now. Raceyoubacktomyhouse.”

  
As Ladybug ran off, Chat said, “I'm in love with that girl, especially with who's under that mask,” and raced off to follow her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that one-shot. That was my first time writing real Marichat (although falling your you can be considered that). If there's any major grammar or spelling problems, feel free to tell me. As always, I greatly appreciate kudos and comments!


End file.
